Something Crazy
by Amy Elizaveta
Summary: What happens when Arkham intern Jess crosses paths with playboy billionaire Bruce Wayne? Something crazy. Bruce/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was just another shitty rainy day in Gotham. Great. I hated when it rained, especially when I worked in the Narrows. Being an intern at Arkham Asylum was already an awful job; I didn't need rain to make a crappy day even crappier.

I made my way to work on the tram. The Wayne family had built it almost twenty years ago. It was such a shame what happened to their kid Bruce. He was only a few years older than me when his parents were brutally murdered right in front of him. I remembered hearing about it on the news as a kid and being terrified of losing my mom. My dad had never been involved in my life and left us when I was just a baby, so I didn't care much about him. Little did I know I would end up losing my mother to cancer just a few years later.

After my mother died I was sent to live with my mother's brother, Uncle Jim. Jim Gordon was a Sergeant at the Major Crimes Unit, which made for an interesting childhood. I was always fascinated by the police scanners and who was locking up who. I honestly think that it was ultimately my obsession with crime and the psyche of those who committed them that drove me to become an intern at Arkham.

So there I was, twenty two years old, fresh out of college, and working at a hospital that was home to the most dangerous criminals in Gotham. I might complain about my job a lot, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't as happy as a pig in poop because I got to interact with all the fascinating people that I did on a daily basis.

As I got off the tram, I found myself feeling a bit maudlin. I hated leaving because it had such a gorgeous view of the city. It was nice to be reminded that despite all of the crime, Gotham was still capable of being an especially beautiful place. And I really hated giving up the view of the city for a view of Arkham. Arkham Asylum had to be the single most menacing building inside the city limits. Its stature was enough to make anyone feel overwhelmed, and that wasn't taking into account the oxidizing ironwork over the windows, the crumbling bricks, and the overall disrepair of the place. I always thought the most menacing part of the entire building was the ivy that grew up the side of the building. Partly because it reminded me of our horrible patient Pamela Isley, but also because it seemed to wrap itself around the building in a way that made the building itself look like it was wearing a straight jacket. It was almost like the ivy was the building's way of saying _You__'__re__never__going__to__get__out__of__this__place._Honestly, the claustrophobia I felt every day as I walked into work was immense.

I scanned my ID badge and was buzzed in. I was greeted by my favorite co-worker, Stacey.

"Hey Jess," she said.

I smiled as I pinned my ID badge back to my chest. "Hey Stacey," I answered.

"How are you this fine morning?" she asked me sarcastically. I never knew how she managed to be so awake and perky every morning, and she knew that it killed me.

"I'm fine," I mumbled.

She walked over next to me and put her arms around my shoulders, shaking me. "C'mon now, Jess! That's no way to talk to your best friend!"

"Yeah Jess. That's no way to talk to your best friend," a voice said from behind us, freezing us in place. The voice was so cold and calculating that it could belong to only one man. I turned around to see none other than Dr. Johnathan Crane.

"Hello, Dr. Crane," I said, faking a smile as I ground my teeth.

"Hello Jessica, Stacey. Good morning to you both," he said, grinning at the pair of us with far too much teeth.

Even Stacey went silent. Dr. Crane creeped everyone out at Arkham, not just the patients. There was something off about him, and everyone knew it.

As he walked away Stacey whispered in my ear, "It's a damn shame he's so crazy. I mean, have you seen the guy?"

It was true, it couldn't denied. Sadly, Dr. Crane was kind of a hottie. At least he would be if he took off his glasses and stopped being so weird. But alas, he could never seem to manage normalcy. Then again, neither could I. I did work at an insane asylum, after all.

And with that I trudged off to see my first patient.

"Hi Maxie," I said to my first patient of the day, attempting to be a perky as possible.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Dr. Johnston? Call me Zeus."

"I'm not a doctor yet, Maxie. Still in grad school, remember?" He was silent.

"I'm not a doctor yet, _Zeus._"

He grinned, obviously quite happy with himself. "Ah, yes, that's right. Miss Johnston, then. Assuming you're not married?"

I frowned, "No, not yet. Still waiting for that special someone, you know?"

He looked me straight in the eyes, desperately trying to figure something out and then sighed. "What about that Batman fellow? Maybe you can marry him?" He laughed.

"Well…what do you think about the Batman, Ma-." I stopped mid sentence, immediately seeing the anger when I almost called him Maxie. "-Zeus?"

"I hate the guy" he snarled.

The Batman was the one who had put Maxie in Arkham in the first place. Normally Maxie wouldn't be in Arkham, seeing as his crimes weren't of a violent nature. But The Batman had sought out Jeremiah Arkham himself and urged us to put Maxie in maximum security. Oh, and the poor man thought that he was the Greek God, Zeus.

"Why do you hate him?" I asked.

"Why do you hate Hitler? It's the same thing."

I nodded as I jotted down some notes. He was growing bored. "How are you feeling today?"

"Fine. A little tired. I think the new medication they put me on is making me more exhausted than usual."

"We'll get that fixed for you right away," I assured him. He nodded as though he understood and trusted me to get it done.

The thing was I kind of liked Maxie. He was a little insane, sure, but overall he was a nice guy. Aside from the hate he harbored for The Batman, I was pretty sure that there was a mean bone in his body. He didn't belong in a place like Arkham. With the death of his wife and kids, who could blame the poor guy for going off the deep end? But with him being thrown in a place like Arkham with all the other crazies, it was hard to see how the poor guy was going to get any better.

"I'll go do that right now for you, okay Maxie?"

"My name is not Max!" he screamed. The outburst frightened me and I scurried out the door. I felt bad for leaving him without saying goodbye, but I didn't know what else to do.

Just then, security guard Aaron Cole came running to my side.

"You alright, Jess? I heard yelling."

"Yeah, I'm fine Aaron. Just a little misunderstanding."

"Oh. Okay…" he trailed off. He looked like he wanted to say something else, but I didn't have the time to wait around and chat. I was off to talk to my supervisor about changing Maxie's meds. Unfortunately, my supervisor happened to be Dr. Johnathan Crane.

I paused when I finally reached Dr. Crane's office. I went to knock on the door, but before my fist could even reach the wood, the door was flung open to reveal an angry looking woman leaving his office in a huff.

"Jessica! What do you need?" he cheerfully pondered. I hated when he was cheerful. It was just so… _creepy._

"Umm…," I said, still in shock from having a woman storm out right in front of me.

"Oh, _that,_" he said, "She was just some woman from the DA's office upset about Falcone. Now what did you want?"

"I was wondering if we could decrease Maximillian's meds. They're making him too tired."

"Yes, yes," he said animatedly. "Of course!"

"Thank you," I said as I turned for the door. I wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Jessicaaaa…?" he trailed off.

I turned around. "Yes, Dr. Crane?"

"Have a _nice_day."

Something about the way he said it made me shutter. I walked out of his office as quick as I could and got back to work.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Uncle Jim was stuck at work again, so my visit to the Gordons had to be canceled. Major Crimes was always so busy these days. Looked like I was going to work with nothing to look forward to tonight. _What__a__change_.

Instead of being greeted by a perky Stacey on my way into work, I was immediately greeted by Dr. Crane. He looked frazzled and urged, "You need to look at Mr. Zsasz immediately. He's been demanding to speak to someone." He then looked me up and down, checking me out. He smirked, "I wouldn't go in there looking like that though."

I frowned, and must have looked confused because he elaborated, "That's an awfully tight shirt, Miss. Johnston. You know how he gets."

I shrugged him off and went to see Zsasz. If my patient needed me, then my patient needed me. I wasn't going to take the extra time to change my shirt just because my perverted supervisor thought it was a bit too tight. Besides, it was business casual.

"Hey Aaron," I smiled as he buzzed me in to see Zsasz.

He smiled back, "Hi Jess. You be careful in there, alright?"

I nodded and braced myself for what lay ahead. It wasn't that Zsasz himself scared me; after all, he was just another patient. It was actually quite shallow of me to think so, but it was his looks that scared me. Zsasz cut himself as a way to remember every person he had killed. Each bright red cut was a glaring reminder not just to Zsasz, but to me, that I was talking to a brutal murderer.

"Hello Miss Johnston," he greeted me.

"Hello Victor," I replied. "What seems to be the problem today? I was told you were demanding to talk to someone."

"I wanted to see someone who wasn't a zombie. You're not a zombie, Miss Johnston, are you?"

"No, I'm not."

He nodded and smiled at me, as though he knew that I understood what I was saying. "I hate the zombies, Miss Johnston. They're everywhere. I need to free them."

"Free them from what?" I asked.

"From life."

"Are you considering freeing someone from their life right now, Mr. Zsasz?"

"I'm always considering it. I see lifeless zombies everywhere. Your friend out there? Aaron? He's just as lifeless as the rest of them. I need to free him. I need to free the other inmates here. I need to free everyone."

"But you can't free everyone. It's not your choice to make."

He sighed. I could tell that he was becoming bored with our conversation quickly and I didn't want to lose him.

"How is your life, Jessica?" he asked me, attempting to get a rise.

"I'm here to talk about you, Victor," I sighed.

"You're starting to sound like them," he snapped.

"Like one of your victims?"

"They're not my victims," he snapped again. "They're the lucky ones."

"Lucky because you took their life? I don't think anyone you killed would be too grateful."

"I disagree, Miss Johnston. I think they'd be incredibly grateful. Everyone here is just shuffling through life, doing nothing worthwhile. People just need to stop. They need to leave this life behind. Don't you think your mother would be glad to be gone? She was probably just walking through life doing nothing until cancer came along-."

"That's enough, Victor!" I regretted ever having told him about my mother. The first rule of therapy in a hospital for the clinically insane was to never share anything personal, and I learned that rather quickly.

He smirked, obviously quite happy with finally getting a rise out of me. "Why don't we talk about your mother?" he asked, laughing.

"I think that's enough for today, Mr. Zsasz," I said as I stormed out of the room. I must have been tearing up when I emerged because Aaron immediately wanted to know what was wrong.

"It's nothing. I'm fine, I swear."

"You sure? You seem upset."

"Honestly, I'm alright."

I walked away as quickly as I possibly could. I wasn't in the mood for talking to Aaron. Honestly, I was never really in the mood to talk to Aaron. He was a real nice guy. Really honest too. He was just always a little _too_into me, and I found it hard to talk to him without feeling like I was giving him the wrong impression.

The next thing I knew, I was on a mission to find Dr. Crane wherever he was in the hospital to talk to him about my meeting with Zsasz. I tried all over the hospital until I finally realized that I would have to look for him in the maximum security wing. Unfortunately, my security clearance required an escort, and the only available security guard at the moment was Aaron Cash.

I walked back downstairs and realized that I would have to beg him to take me through to maximum security.

"Please Aaron?"

"Jess, you know I'm really not supposed to do that."

"But I really need to talk to Doctor Crane."

"Jess, I-."

"It's not going to hurt anyone," I paused and gave him puppy dog eyes before urging him. "_Please_."

He sighed and grabbed his keys off the desk and started to walk towards the door. I squealed with excitement like a school girl and quickly followed his lead. I almost felt bad for manipulating him like that, but I really needed to talk to Crane. When we reached the maximum security wing, he paused and looked at me seriously. "If you can't find him, I want you to get out of there as quickly as possible. The less people know that you were here, the less people will find out that I helped you, okay?"

I nodded feverishly as he opened the door and let me in. I gulped as though I was in a corny suspense film and walked into maximum security. These were the baddest of the bad- the craziest of the crazies- and I was going to be thrown in with them. I quickly made my way through the halls until I reached a door with a security guard outside of it. It was Officer Frank Boles. Frank was nice enough, but there was something about him that I couldn't quite put my finger on that made me a bit leery. He looked at me as though I was just another criminal.

"What are you doing here?" he snapped.

"I- I need to talk to Dr. Crane," I stuttered.

"Well he's with a patient right now. You'll have to wait."

I waited outside the room while Dr. Crane talked to his patient for about twenty minutes before I got fed up.

"I'll just be one minute," I said as I opened the door to reach Dr. Crane.

When I opened the door, I couldn't believe what I saw. Crane was tormenting the patient with a menacing looking mask made out of what looked like a burlap sack. Feeling as though I had just seen something I wasn't supposed to see, I quickly closed the door and proceeded to wait again. I didn't have to wait long, seeing as Dr. Crane emerged from the session two minutes later.

"Miss Johnston. What are you doing here?"

"I need… I needed to talk to you. It can wait though. I'm sorry," I tried to back peddle out of the situation.

"Well clearly, it couldn't wait if you felt as though you had to barge in on me when I was with a patient," he said, smiling as he spoke to me in a condescending way. His smiles were the most off-putting thing about the man. He always managed to smile at the most inopportune times.

"I just wanted to talk to you about Victor Zsasz, but it can wait. Really."

He cleared his throat and gestured for me to follow him to the corner of the hall so that we could talk in peace without being overheard by Frank or the inmates.

"Look, about what you saw," he began; explaining with an almost unholy, yet gleeful light in his eyes. "It was just an experiment to work on his nightmares. I know how it must have looked. And quite honestly, it is a bit unconventional, but I really think I'm onto something here."

I nodded as though to say I understood.

"Are we good?" he asked, smiling again.

"Good," I mumbled.

"Great! Have a wonderful day, Miss Johnston." And then he smiled again.

Aside from the fact that the work day was finally over, I looked forward to the end of the day because I got to ride the tram home. I always got excited at the prospect of watching and meeting new strangers. Not in a voyeur kind of way… Okay, well I guess kind of in a voyeur kind of way, but I just genuinely loved people. I've been fascinated by strangers ever since I was a child. I think it all started when my mother died. I got so wrapped up in my own life that when I finally realized that everyone else had their own problems going on as well, I couldn't stop seeing them. I would walk down the street and start wondering what everyone else's story was. Was the woman walking down the street a prostitute? Maybe her son just died. Whatever it was, I couldn't stop doing it. That's partially why I loved riding the tram home every night. I got to take a break from my own life for twenty minutes every day and think about what was going on in other people's lives.

So when the clock hit six, I couldn't wait to get out of Arkham.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

I had met Stacey on my first day of work at Arkham Asylum. I was so overwhelmed by the gloom of the place, and she could tell. She greeted me by walking right up to me and giving me a tight hug. I had never even seen this chick before in my life, and she somehow managed to make me feel a thousand times better. It was that one act of kindness that made my first day at Arkham a little less scary. To this day, Stacey still cheered me up on my more gloomy days, and today was no exception.

Stacey walked right up to me and gave me a bear hug.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" she inquired.

I forced a smiled as I insisted, "Nothing."

She frowned and put her arm on my shoulder. "Don't lie to me. C'mon, what's wrong?"

Just then Dr. Crane strolled by.

"Good morning ladies," he said in his ever sing song voice.

My stomach fell. Damn Crane and his cheery self. I watched as he walked away, as if nothing that happened yesterday had even occurred. Stacey turned back to me, waiting for an answer to her previous question. I stared her down, but she wasn't going to budge. She wanted the truth, and she wanted it now.

"Nothing is bothering me, Stace, I swear."

She sighed. "Swear?"

"Swear." I grabbed my cup of coffee and Zsasz' files. He was my first patient today; wonderful. "I have to go now," I told her. "I'll see you after work though?"

She smiled, "Sure thing."

Sometimes I really envied her. I'm not saying that it was easy to be a nurse, by no means. I understood how difficult Stacey's job was, and you couldn't pay me to do some of the disgusting things she had to do as a nurse. But she didn't _have _to talk to them. As I braced myself to walk into Zsasz' room, I found myself growing increasingly more jealous of Stacey. At the end of the day, both our jobs were difficult. But Stacey didn't have to sit there while a mass murdering psychopath got under her skin.

The end of the day couldn't come soon enough. Zsasz pulled more "your mother is dead" crap and Maxie's medications got mixed up again. I managed to dodge Dr. Crane every chance I got, and I kept my chatter to a minimum. Dr. Crane really freaked me out, and I was scared that if I talked to too many co-workers that Crane would eventually come up**. **That was a risk I wasn't willing to take.

I was nervous as I reached the employee's lounge, hoping to anypossible-god that Crane wasn't there. Thankfully**,** some unknown deity answered my prayers and there were only a couple of other co-workers inside. I looked around for Stacey to no avail. I wanted to get out of Arkham as soon as possible, but I didn't want to leave without talking to Stace first. I was stuck; I had to quick think of a way to wait around the lounge for Stacey without being easily visible, just in case Dr. Crane came around. I quietly slipped into the bathroom to kill some time. After a few minutes of waiting out in the ladies' stall, I heard a familiar voice.

"Evening, gentlemen." Crane.

I got so nervous that I zoned out completely. They must have had at least a five minute conversation, of which I comprehended absolutely nothing, when I finally heard my name. I immediately snapped out of my nervous trance and sprang up, alert and ready to run.

"Have either of you seen Jessica?" Crane asked.

I heard mumbles, then footsteps.

After a couple of minutes, my heart began to beat again. I walked out of the ladies room when I thought the coast was clear, to find an empty employees lounge. I pulled out my phone to call Stacey, my fingers trembling. Suddenly, I felt an arm on my shoulder. That was it. I was done for. Crane had found me.

Except it wasn't Crane at all. In fact, it was the exact opposite. Stacey.

"Jesus Christ, Jess. You look like you saw a ghost**!** Seriously, what the hell is up with you?"

I took a deep breath.

"Nothing. I just- I-"

Stacey immediately frowned upon my stuttering, seeing right through whatever lie I was going to concoct. "I had a bad session with Zsasz this morning. It threw off my whole day. You know how it is."

She raised her eyebrow, but nodded. "All right."

After a moment of awkward silence, Stacey was back to her normal perky self. "Hey! So are you going to that dinner party tomorrow night?" she asked, changing the subject.

Shit. The annual Arkham Dinner Party. I completely forget. I must have made a face, because Stacey jumped all over me.

"Oh come on, Jessica. You never get out anymore. Face it- you're turning into an old lady."

I wrinkled my nose. "I am not!"

She giggled. "Yes, you are. C'mon, just go with me. The food's great, and it'll be a nice excuse for you to dress up for once."

Damn her. She knew my one weakness- fancy cocktail dresses. I sighed.

"Fine," I conceded. "But I swear to god, Stacey, if you try to set me up with Aaron again…," I left the threat possibilities open for interpretation.

She smirked. "I can't promise anything…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four **

It was short, it was red, and it was the love of my life.

Okay, so it wasn't the love of my life. But my cocktail dress for the annual Arkham dinner party was hands down the most gorgeous piece of clothing I ever had the privilege of owning. It was Vera Wang, and it took a decent chunk of my salary to buy this baby. The way the dress clung to my skin made me look like a total bombshell, which took some getting used to for me. I wasn't really modest by any means (I believed in a little good cleavage), but I wasn't used to seeing myself in the way that this dress made me look. It was a miracle dress.

If we're being honest, I wasn't really sure why I bought such a fancy dress. I didn't even really want to go to this dinner to begin with, not to mention the fact that there wasn't a single man in Gotham City that I was even remotely interested in. In fact, in my whole life I had only dated two men, one of which was in sixth grade. Needless to say, I was a little picky when it came to men, and I never really outgrew it.

As I slipped into my tight satin dress, I admired myself in the mirror. I was looking damn good, and for the first time in my life I was letting myself feel good about how I looked. Self confidence was something that was a little hard to come by for me, so if an $800 dress was what it took to make me feel better, then I was sure as hell going to spend the dough.

I tucked my curly blonde hair behind my ear and picked up my keys as I left the door. I clicked and clanked in my high heels as I walked to the tram. I must have been quite a sight as I walked through the gritty station waiting for my tram in an almost-thousand-dollar dress. I felt like a real Wayne. I found myself getting a few sideways looks from people waiting with me, and I suddenly felt uncomfortable. I looked down at my purse and clung onto it like my life depended on it. I'd be damned if anyone was going to steal my purse from me tonight. I wasn't going to let anything ruin this night for me.

It was_ slightly _after seven when I arrived at the party, which meant that I was _slightly_ late. I thought that as long as I could slip in quickly and find Stacey I could pretend that I had been there all along and avoid getting yelled at by my superiors.

Unfortunately I forgot that my dress was the social equivalent of wearing a big sign that said, "LOOK AT ME, I'M HERE."

Everyone's heads turned when I walked into the restaurant, and I had never been more disappointed and flattered at the same time in my life. I accepted my fate and braced myself for all of the office small talk that typically occurred at Arkham dinner parties. I always found it so odd to hear my co-workers talking about baseball and Gotham current events instead of who got what meds and who killed who last Tuesday.

"Jessica!"

I turned my head to see no other than Melinda- the overbearing, overweight, night shift nurse who I rarely saw except for at Arkham events like these.

"Melinda," I said through gritted teeth.

"You look absolutely stunning!"

"Thank you," I said, genuinely smiling. It was hard to hate people when they were giving you compliments.

I managed to zig zag away from her hug and quickly say goodbye as I searched the room for Stacey. Finally my eyes fell on her, looking as gorgeous as ever in a green silk maxi dress. Being as unprofessional as ever, I ran up behind her and gave her a sneak attack hug. She squealed, giggled, and turned around to return the hug.

"Holy shit, Jess." Her eyes looked me up and down.

I just smiled. "Thanks."

"Aaron, have you seen Jess tonight?" she asked. Aaron. I forgot about him. Damn it, Stace.

"Wow Jessica, you look great," Aaron said to me. He looked in awe. I felt bad for the poor guy. Especially because I couldn't really even put my finger on what it was about him that I didn't like. He was nice, he was cute… I guess he just wasn't my type.

"Thanks Aaron," I said as I smiled shyly.

"What's all this commotion about?" a voice crept into the conversation. It was Crane. "My, my, Jessica. You certainly do look lovely."

All traces of my smile were gone and I instantly regretted wearing this dress.

The compliments weren't fun anymore.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane."

Crane smiled** – **and suddenly I knew what a seabird covered in sludge oil felt like. "Jessica, Jessica. Please… call me Jonathan."

"Thank you, Jonathan." I felt my cheeks begin to turn pink and my heart start to pound. Crane smiled again, obviously quite pleased by making me feel uncomfortable. So much for not letting anything ruin my night…

"I have to use the restroom," I whispered to the crowd, hoping that I could yet again hide from Crane in the bathroom. It was like high school all over again. I walked to the restroom in a huff, eager to get away from Crane, Aaron, and the whole stupid dinner party. Why did I even agree to come to this thing? This was the last time I would do anything for Stacey ever again. I was so sick of having her set me up with Aaron, and I was so sick of having Crane breathe down my neck 24/7. What was his angle anyway? Was he trying to follow up with me about what I saw? I wasn't going to say a word about it. I was too weirded out by it to even mention the incident to Stacey. Who did he possibly think I was going to spill to?

**WHAM !**

Just then my thoughts were interrupted by a 6' tall man walking right into me. Although, given my frazzled state, **I** probably walked into him.

"Sorry," I mumbled. I looked up at him hesitantly, hoping that he wouldn't be too angry with me. You never knew with these people in Gotham anymore. Everyone had suddenly become so rude.

"It's okay," the friendly voice returned.

Thank god, he was nice. I smiled, happy to have a temporary break from Crane's creepiness. I looked up into the strange man's eyes and realized that they were beautiful. The first thing I noticed was how tiny he made me feel with my 5'4" frame. I felt the sudden urge for the man to hug me, to keep me safe. Suddenly I snapped out of my day dream and realized something.

"Holy shit!" I almost shouted**. **"You're fucking Bruce Wayne!"

He laughed.

I covered my mouth, then uncovered it as I began to babble. "Sorry. I just-"

He smiled and laughed again, "It's okay, really."

I blushed, feeling even more embarrassed by the fact that I literally ran into the city's playboy billionaire. I turned to walk into the restroom when I felt a tight grip on my arm.

"Wait!" he said. "You never told me your name."

"Jessica."

He let go of my arm. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Jessica," he said, his soft voice doing things to me that I was having a hard time controlling. I could feel my cheeks growing more and more red.

"You too," I managed to choke out. I quickly walked to the restroom and continued to freak out once I was in my stall. I just ran into Bruce Wayne. Bruce fucking Wayne**!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five **

"Where did you go last night?" Stacey asked me at work the next day.

Ah, yes. The Arkham Dinner Party that I had so narrowly avoided by hiding in the bathroom and then slipping out of the party early. I guess I could really tell my best friend that I was hiding from her for a majority of the night. Then again, I wasn't so much hiding from her as I was from Crane and Aaron. And from my self inflicted embarrassment upon running into Bruce Wayne.

She looked at me expectantly.

"I went to the bathroom and got a call from Aunt Barbara and Uncle Jim. They needed to me to emergency babysit the kids for them."

"Oh," Stacey said, sounding guilty. I felt bad for lying to her, but there wasn't much else I could do. "Well is everything alright?"

"Oh yeah, yeah, they're fine. Jim's mom went to the hospital again so they were just visiting her."

I had to admit, I was pretty impressed with my quick on my feet lies. I turned around to grab my patient's files, when Aaron suddenly appeared.

"Where'd you go last night, Jess?"

I could just tell that Stacey was furiously shaking her head back and forth behind me because Aaron immediately shut up. I smiled and walked away, when I heard a voice calling my name.

"Jessica." Crane. Again. Great.

I guess I could only avoid him for so long. I turned around, deciding to use Crane's cheeriness against him. I gave him a huge fake smile. "Yes, Dr. Crane?"

"Where did you go last night? We certainly did all miss you."

I cringed a bit. I didn't like the idea of Crane missing me. "My grandmother ended up in the hospital, so I had to babysit my niece and nephew."

"But I thought your parents were dead," Crane said, still maintaining his nonchalantly upbeat tone. His words cut me like a knife. I cleared my throat and tried to not let him get to me.

"I just call my uncle's children my niece and nephew, sorry."

"No need to be sorry about anything, darling," he grinned.

I gave him another fake smile and turned to walk away.

"One last thing, Jessica."

"Yes, Dr. Crane?" I asked again, trying to remain as polite and professional as ever.

"Please, call me Jonathan."

I gritted my teeth as I replied, "Yes, Jonathan."

It was almost my lunch break when I was informed that I had a visitor. I never had visitors at work. The only time I ever had a visitor was when Barbara needed to drop off the kids with me early so that she could meet Jim for a late night football game they were going to. One thing I always admired about Barbara and Jim was their ability to keep their love so strong. In all the time I had known them, I never once saw their relationship get boring. They went out on dates more often than two high schoolers despite Jim's hectic schedule, and I swear to god they both loved each other as much as they did the first day they met.

"You want to go to Saladworks?" Stacey asked me. We always liked to try and get out of the building for lunch. When you worked at a place like Arkham, you needed to get a break from the place every now and then.

"Sure. I just have to see who my visitor is first though," I told her.

"Oh, a visitor, huh?" her voice rose in a flirty way, as though this was 1890 and I had a suitor at the door.

"It's probably just Barbara," I told her, breaking her dreams. She frowned. As we started walking towards the employee's lounge, I felt her arm tighten around mine.

"Oh my god. Oh my god, oh my god." Stacey began to freak out.

"What?" I asked incredulously.

"It's him!" she exclaimed.

"Who?"

And right that moment, I saw him.

"Bruce fucking Wayne!" Stacey exclaimed.

Bruce fucking Wayne, indeed. There he was, standing there in the middle of the lounge. I couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous he looked. The most eligible bachelor in all of Gotham, standing in the employee's lounge of the home to the most dangerous minds in the entire city.

"Jessica!" he waved when he saw me and Stacey. Stacey's jaw must have dropped to the floor.

"_He's _your visitor?" she whispered in my ear.

I ignored her and focused on Bruce. He was looking as brilliant as ever. He was wearing a Burberry suit and it hung on him perfectly. I fell back into my daydream where he wrapped his arms around me and kept me safe from everything - especially Crane. There was something about him that just made you feel protected. I snapped out of my daydream long enough to ask him, "How did you find me?" If I recalled, I only told him my first name.

"I assumed you were at the restaurant for the Arkham Dinner Party, so I came here and asked for Jessica." It would almost be creepy if he weren't so damn good looking.

I blushed and giggled as I murmured, "Oh."

He seemed used to having this effect on women, because he picked up the conversation immediately. "Well…I just wanted to track you down so I could ask if you wanted to go get some coffee sometime."

"Y-yeah, totally," I choked out.

Stacey jabbed me in the side with her elbow as if to say, "Stop stuttering you idiot."

That was me. A stuttering idiot, destined to grab a cup of coffee with the richest, unattached and most attractive man in the city.


End file.
